


Santa Baby

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: 没有羞耻心甘愿出卖身体换钱供自己读大学的帅气SB  赫X脑子不好使去糖宝网站找真爱最后还真找到了纯真SD  海
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 9





	Santa Baby

Santa Baby

CP：赫海   
短篇一发完 极度OOC作品   
预警：极度沙雕预警 狗血预警 作者是变态预警 东华哥黑化预警  
比较层次丰富的甜，不是很单纯的甜

因为社畜的心酸，秃头程度再次加重的秃A Pro又开始了自己的神奇脑洞之旅。这次的灵感来自一个关于SB和SD的视频，不过感觉内容和视频已经没啥关系了233333。这次的主题是“圣诞节到了我想成为圣诞老人给世界带来爱与和平，同时我还希望圣诞老人来爱我”。  
等等，男生也可以叫糖宝的吗？有没有别的专有称呼啊？

注意：可能有极微量允在提及，不确定有没有，有的话篇幅也很少就不打tag。AU即OOC，为了剧情推进，与现实不符的情节和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

没有羞耻心甘愿出卖身体换钱供自己读大学的帅气SB 赫   
X   
脑子不好使去糖宝网站找真爱最后还真找到了纯真SD 海

“认识一下我的女朋友。”

虽然李东海已经想不起来这是今年他哥带回来的第几个女朋友，但是他谨记哥哥“凡事不要多问”的教导，乖巧地喊了一句“嫂子好”。  
对面的女孩看上去比以往的内敛许多，单眼皮厚嘴唇，带着细边眼镜很温柔的样子，身材瘦削高挑，确实和之前的无数个嫂子区别很大，至于是什么区别，李东海倒是没有敏感到能看出来。  
“你嫂子漂亮吗？”  
李东海点点头，以前他哥没问过这个问题，怕他脑子傻乱说话，好在他的回答没让他哥不满。  
“你不是也想谈恋爱么？圣诞快到了，哥哥教你怎么找一个好不好？”

晚上吃饭的时候哥哥搂着最新款的嫂子出去逛街了，李东海坐下来跟妈妈一边吃一边分享今天的事情。  
“你哥的事你不要管，”妈妈的神情一如既往地脆弱和敏感，听到李东海嘴里不停地冒出“哥”她似乎并不开心，“你不要惹恼你哥哥。”  
惹恼他我们母子都不会有好结果，还有半句话说出来李东海也理解不了，于是她选择烂在肚子里。

虽然哥俩的名字相似，但他们并不是出自一个娘胎，不过李东华对李东海疼爱地就像他们真的是亲兄弟那样，至少现在看来是。

李东海先天带点儿不足，四五岁才开始说话，他不傻，长得十分好看，从小读书成绩很好，顺顺利利地上了大学继续深造，按道理来说“脑子不好”这个评价不该落在他头上的。  
但他好像生来就没办法理解人情世故，听人说话时总是愣愣的，永远分辨不出别人话里的真实意图。表达自己的想法时也无法选择更加“委婉”的表达方式，总是想到什么就说什么。再加上情绪波动大，说哭就哭说闹就闹，从这个角度来看说他傻好像也不算苛刻。  
正是这个原因，原本对李东海寄予厚望的父亲临终前还是把继承人的位置交给了一直叛逆的大儿子，毕竟再怎么疼爱，也不能让一个家族的心血毁在一个“永远长不大”的孩子手里。

“你恨东海的妈妈，恨爸爸，但你千万不要恨东海，那孩子尊敬你，”弥留之际父亲拉着李东华的手再三嘱托，“东海没有坏心，也不会妨碍你。”  
“不要伤害他。”  
李东华没答应也没拒绝，只是平静地看着病床上那个从未跟自己表露过关怀的男人，不知道心里会些想什么。

他确实没有伤害李东海，人人都知道李东海“傻”，对他构不成什么威胁，失去靠山的那个女人不复往日在自己面前的从容，时常露出恐惧的神情，甚至在家里进出看到他还会下意识躲避。  
也挺好，反正她那个傻儿子成不了气候，对自己没有威胁，李东华这样想着，随手把一个网站发给了李东海。  
“祝你找到真爱，东海，这一定会是最棒的圣诞礼物。”  
“相亲网站么？”他在电视新闻里听到过这个东西，似乎是能方便不善于社交的年轻人有更多认识异性的机会。

等了一会儿李东华的回复才过来。  
“对，相亲网站。我就是在这里找到你嫂子的，不错吧？”

李赫宰决定上这个网站其实没做太多的心理建设。他就是没钱，坦坦荡荡的没钱，他就是需要钱，需要钱来支付学费，支付房租，支付他那些能帮助他融入到城市男孩儿之间的装备，乃至更多。  
但他不能伸手找家里要，姐姐生病之后本就单薄的家底被瞬间掏空，这么多年下来父母拼命挣来的钱也就只是刚刚好填上了医药费的坑，他能上学也只能靠利息高昂的学业贷款，原本课程没那么紧张的时候他还能抽空去打工，挣不了多少钱但是勉强能吃饱饭，随着年级升高学业压力越来越大，打工的时间越少，他甚至一天都吃不了三顿饭。  
说他不知足也好，说他庸俗也罢，谁不爱这世界上所有闪闪亮亮的东西？谁希望自己活得像不起眼的蚂蚁？他为什么不能需要钱？

那天晚上没吃饭的李赫宰实在饿得睡不着，半夜爬起来打开了那个前段时间一直在视频网站上漂浮的广告。  
找一个Sugar Mama，这听起来很疯狂，但说真的，他们系还有一个男孩就是靠着这一方法还清了学业贷款，甚至还开上了漂亮的跑车，穿上了其他人抢不到的限量。  
他没办法不眼馋，他馋得很，馋得厉害。

他本意是要找个Sugar Mama，但是注册的时候不小心把能勾的选项都给勾了，上传完照片之后找上他的Sugar Daddy居然显著多于Sugar Mama，无所谓了只要是钱，他现在只认钱不认人。  
一个用户ID叫“大海一样的男人”联系了他，发了个简单的Hi，没有下文了，虽然名字土得让李赫宰怀疑对方的年纪恐怕能当自己的爷爷，至少比起那些动不动就问自己能接受什么尺度能不能加入他们的多人家庭之类的要好。  
有钱人玩儿得真的很大。  
于是他决定把第一条消息发给那个“大海一样的男人”。

“所以你是说，那种关系，也不一定需要发生更深入的关系对吧？”某个课间李赫宰装作不经意地和系里那位成功的“前辈”讨论了一下这件事。  
“大部分时候我和我的Sugar Mama都没什么特别的事情要做，主要是陪她聊天，安抚她的情绪，替她排忧解难。”  
“所以你们会做吗？”  
“当然，这样她会很开心，给我更多的钱。”

想到这里李赫宰发消息的手又停下来了。  
他的性取向嘛，也不好说，可他知道自己绝对是对老头子没什么兴趣的，所以对面那个大海一样的老男人，最好是不要太老。

“你多少岁。”  
这语气很不礼貌呢，发出去李赫宰就有些后悔了，这可不是跟未来金主说话的语气。  
“26岁，你呢。”  
李赫宰赶忙点击对方的默认头像查看主页，发现对方资料一栏居然真写着年龄26，就比自己大那么三岁。  
“23。”  
“比我小一点呢。”那边人打字的速度很快，确实像个沉迷网络的年轻人该有的状态，但发完这句就没有下文了。

李赫宰退出聊天页面，准备再找找那群狼吼吼的糖爹里有没有别的青年选手，这边那个大海一样的男人又发消息过来了。  
“我是来找真爱的。”  
“我想我们很有缘分。”  
“所以要不要见一面。”  
李赫宰心想他一定是一晚上没睡出现幻觉了，才会看到有人在糖爹交友网站上找真爱，这件事情讲给谁谁不会大喊一声“神经病”呢？

“所以你的想法呢？”  
李赫宰决定洗洗早点睡，但又不死心地看了一眼对方的资料，看到收入一栏第一个数字后面的一长串零之后睡意全无。

“是的，我也觉得我们很有缘分。”

没想到那位“大海一样的男人”那么主动，几乎没怎么聊就直接约他见面，说是什么，也许这样他们的灵魂可以更加深入的碰撞。  
什么，不就是想做那样的事情吗？什么灵魂更深入的碰撞，说这种话没人会信的吧？这个男人真的是这个世纪的产物吗？  
李赫宰包里背了把短刀，想着，虽然自己这是彻底不要尊严出卖身体了，但命还是要的，他听过不少糖宝被绑架甚至谋杀的案例，怎么说，好歹他是男人，真要见势不对搏斗一番应该也不会输得太难看。  
不过“大海一样的男人”在他提出要在公共场合先见面的时候并没有反驳，而是贴心的给出了一个最近很火的网红咖啡店链接给他，说这里很方便，李赫宰看了一眼那家Haru&one day，想起来好像最近班上不少女孩子喜欢去自拍，想想安全性应该不错，人多总是安全的。

“我会穿一件黑色的长款羽绒服。”  
李东海看到对面“宝石美男”发来的消息脸色一红，要是哥哥知道他今天的相亲对象是男人，应该会生气的吧？

他昨晚刚注册了账户就有推荐，虽然他还不太清楚这个推荐机制是什么，但那个叫“宝石美男”头像的那只卡通猴子非常可爱，这么晚了一上来居然遇到一个和他一样刚刚注册的新用户，这让他觉得很有缘分。  
虽然身边人都说他傻，说他是个没有秘密的孩子，但有那么一个秘密他小心翼翼地保护了很多年，连他最亲密的亲人都不曾知道。  
他不像哥哥那样喜欢女孩子，他喜欢的是男孩，单眼皮的男孩子。  
打完招呼后他点进宝石美男的主页，有些奇怪，对方的主页和他的布局不太一样，里面有好几张照片展示，而那张自拍里宝石美男形状锋利却眼神温柔的单眼皮让他顷刻间失去抵抗力。

圣诞礼物，他想起之前哥哥跟他开的玩笑。  
这是圣诞老人对这一年都听话乖巧的他最好的奖励。

穿着黑色长款羽绒服的李赫宰一进咖啡厅就大呼失策，整个咖啡厅里男男女女穿着黑色羽绒服的少说都有十个人，“像大海一样的男人”并没有给他发照片，他不能主动认出对方来，只能期待他们是真的有默契，能一眼认出。

李东海一眼就认出了单眼皮的“宝石美男”。那人穿着条发白的牛仔裤，看上去有些单薄，人挺白的，从旁边看耳垂的形状也很可爱，确实让他面热。  
他走上去的时候店员一眼就认出了他，挥手向他示意，他不常来，开咖啡店纯粹是哥哥一句玩笑话送他的礼物，但他很小心地呵护着这个礼物，没想到还真的能开下来，店里人挺多的，其他人看上去很放松，只有“宝石美男”一直很局促。  
“要两杯美式，”点完单的李老板又回头看了一眼“宝石美男”低头掸走围巾上碎屑的样子，“一杯美式，一杯热可可。”

李赫宰看了一眼手机界面，“大海一样的男人”始终没再给他发消息，自己这是不是被耍了？但好歹是金主，万一对方是想考验一下自己的诚意呢？李赫宰决定再等等，要么半个小时，要么一个小时，这大概是他能在咖啡厅待的最长的时间了。

“能请你喝一杯咖啡么？”身后传来一个温柔的声音，李赫宰转头，对上一个带着细边眼镜中长头发的年轻男人，穿着风衣干净利落，最要命的是那张比起眼镜更禁欲的脸。  
要是“大海一样的男人”长这样，倒也不是不可以更深入地交流啊，李赫宰脑子里冒出了这样一个想法，又很快被他按下去了，你以为是什么网络小说么？  
见“宝石美男”没有反应，李东海耳朵更红了，他不是会说漂亮话的性格，所有这些“能让人不觉得冒犯的对话”都是他哥哥一句一句教他说的，连咖啡店都是哥哥替他选的，说是女孩子们会喜欢。感觉再等等“宝石美男”还是无动于衷的话李东海都会哭出来，于是他决定回到自己熟悉的，直接的交流方式。

“不是在等我么？宝石美男。”

“大海一样的男人？”  
李赫宰惊讶地双手捂嘴，天哪，小说成真了？这个捂嘴的姿势刺客更是糟糕透顶，我居然成了那种恶俗小说的女主角？

“大海一样的男人”真名叫李东海，眼睛真的像大海一样漂亮，穿得很贵，网红店的老板，估计也不只这一家店，怎么看都很符合他在网站上填的那个惊人收入。  
李赫宰只觉得惊喜从天而降，他前面坐做了那么久的心理预期，最后对方既不是变态老头也不是中年秃顶，更不是谋财害命的杀手，活像只电影里贵族人家带着领结步幅优雅的品种猫。  
于是绝对不在咖啡厅呆超过半小时的李赫宰伴着轻柔的女声和对面的李东海有说有笑地坐到了天黑。

“Santa Baby圣诞宝贝~  
Just slip a sable under the tree for me 就偷偷的放件貂皮大衣在bai圣诞树下给我吧~  
Been an awful good girl 我一直都是非常非常好的女孩~  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight 圣诞宝贝~所以今晚快从烟囱下来  
Santa Baby 圣诞宝贝~  
A 54's convertible too, light blue 还有一台54年的敞篷车，淡蓝色的喔~  
I'll wait up for you dear, 我等你喔~ 亲爱的~  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight 圣诞宝贝~所以今晚快从烟囱下来”

“这首歌很好听。”  
李赫宰有些沉醉了，对面那只贵族猫声音都是软的，倒是和这会儿店里的歌氛围融洽，他手里提着好几个大袋子，李赫宰偷偷想会不会是送给自己的“礼物”，他知道这些第一次见面时送的礼物多半价格不菲，如果出手卖掉，这学期的学费绝对不用再发愁了。  
“是吗，歌单很棒吧，”被有好感的人肯定总归是美妙的，李东海笑得攥紧手里的礼袋提绳，好长时间都没想起来要把礼物送过去，“我也很喜欢圣诞节。”  
“什么？”为什么会从歌单跳到圣诞节，李赫宰一时没理清楚中间的关系，但李东海露出有些害羞的神情时可爱得像块热乎乎的蛋挞，他几乎能想象到自己在那张脸上留下牙印时的模样。

他想了很久，要怎么跟对面的“宝石美男”解释，他觉得对方是圣诞老人送来的礼物，用来奖励他这么多年来努力做一个乖孩子， 给所有人带来快乐。

礼物不出所料的贵重，一看就是各种得配货才能拿到的款，有包有配饰有鞋，还有新出的手机，他甚至不敢把这些包装提回宿舍，半路就拿到那些奢侈品回收的店铺去，换了不少钱，只留下手机和一双不好兑换的鞋。  
回去的路上他还在回味临走的时候李东海那双眼睛，眼睛里是纯净度极高的期待，那人笑眯眯地跟他说：“那我们下周末再见。”  
他以为的“深入碰撞”确实是没等到，小刀子也没有发挥紧要关头保护男主角的作用。  
倒是他的一颗心，也跟着咖啡店里女声的吟唱顺着烟囱下来，滑进李东海的咖啡杯里，跟着他的搅拌溶了一多半。

“做糖宝最重要的是什么？就是要爱他，但不能真的爱他。”  
这是成功前辈的经验传授。  
“只有爱他他才会给你更多的礼物，真正贵重的礼物不是身体换来的，是身体和灵魂一起换来的。”  
“但糖爹的爱不会长久，他爱护你，更爱护这个世界上所有需要他爱护的人，你只是其中之一。”  
“所以你最近换成了糖爹是么？”李赫宰准确抓住了要害，他说怎么对面那人车也不开了，还喜欢翘着屁股走路。  
“我是在寻找不同的爱。”对方白了一眼没脑子的李赫宰，背着新包走了。

李东海充分发挥了一个优秀糖爹的特质，每次见面都会给李赫宰带来足够别致并且价钱绝对让李赫宰满意的礼物，并且从来不提价格，不求回报，虽然他偶尔会问，为什么他第二次带来的那条很厚很暖的裤子李赫宰没有穿。  
“不太适合今天的衣服搭配。”李赫宰是这么回答的。  
实际他那天根本没看礼物是些什么，急着去换钱，姐姐每个月的治疗费用基本都是那个数，可家里来消息说父亲又因为疲劳生病了，这个月家里是真的一点儿办法都没有了。  
“我来想办法，”李赫宰看了一眼手里的新手机，有些懊悔自己怎么就这么急着用，全新的手机能卖出更高的价格来，“很快，最迟明天。”  
“你不要去借钱，赫宰，”电话那头的妈妈分明已经疲惫不堪，却还在担心着自己最亏欠的小儿子，“至少......”

“不用担心，我很好，我很快就能毕业了，毕业之后一切都好了。”  
“会好起来的。”  
也不知道这句话到底能安慰到谁，是安慰到那个几十年都没过过好日子的农妇，还是这个早已经为了钱放弃一切尊严的他。

李东华只是随意看了一眼弟弟的购物记录，看到这段时间李东海花钱买的几乎全是男生用得上的东西，一件首饰香水化妆品都没有，心里有了一个大胆的猜测。  
这个猜测应该能让那个女人彻底死心，而不是在自己面前装出谦卑恭顺，却一直在拉帮结派试图让自己的儿子“翻身”。  
这边李东海还沉浸在和自己的圣诞礼物感情渐浓的欣喜之中，另一边李东华派去跟踪调查的人收获颇丰，既确认了那个可以拿来当武器的糖宝确实是个男人没错，还顺便拍到了不少李赫宰拿着李东海前脚送去的礼物去换钱的证据。  
为什么那个男人这么缺钱李东华不关心，他缺钱并且不停从李东海手里拿钱这件事就已经够了，够让那个女人和她自以为被她成功拉拢的董事会成员彻底死心。  
他们确实如李赫宰猜测的那样，在出演那些拙劣小说的情节，只是李赫宰和李东海拿到的剧本不太一样罢了。一个满是腻人的糖，一个全是吃人的坑。

听说同系那位糖宝前辈没能贯彻自己只走钱包不走心的原则，爱上了自己的糖爹，紧接着被糖爹家里那位不说话却下手极狠的妻子找人打了一顿出了丑，现在学校都不敢来。  
李赫宰听到这个消息时正在给家里打电话，询问这一次姐姐配型的结果，那将会是很大一笔钱，他可能得卖很多个限量包包，很多满钻手镯才能凑齐。  
风险很大。  
“别担心，我会想办法的。”可他还是这么安慰着对面绝处逢生却连伸出手抓住生机的勇气都没有的妈妈。  
“一切都会好起来的。”

那份提前送达的“圣诞礼物”果然引起了轩然大波，即使偷拍的角度和氛围唯美得不像是偷拍，倒像是精心设计的偶像剧镜头，那些熟悉李东海的人也能一眼看出来，那个在跟男人接吻的人，确实是李东海没错。  
至于那个男人是谁重要吗？当然不重要。他们只需要知道这样一场丑闻随时有可能爆发，而唯一能控制这一局面的是手段狠辣的李东华，他能帮助所有人度过这场危机——由他亲手制造的这场危机。  
原本就对李东海并不信任的几个董事会成员心理即使再多的不服气，也只能打落牙齿往肚里吞，无奈于那个永远长不大的李东海的不争气了。

他们约好，在圣诞之夜，有一次更加深入的“交流”。  
李赫宰的算盘早就打好了，就像那位暂时失败一定会东山再起的前辈说的那样，只有真正亲密的关系才能换来真正贵重的礼物。  
具体这个礼物值不值姐姐等了许久的一颗肾，李赫宰心里也没底。

他在Haru坐了一下午，咖啡换了一杯又一杯，那个大海一样的男人迟到得有些不同寻常，电话不接短信不回，和他之前约自己的时候说的“空出时间等你”的承诺相去甚远。  
直到天黑，李东海这才姗姗来迟，满眼疲惫。  
后续的一切如李赫宰预想的那样顺利，他们去了一家高档餐厅，很有情调的一顿晚餐，以至于平时看到自己嘴都停不下来的李东海也一言不发地吃完了整场。  
酒店是李东海提前订好的顶楼套房，能看到市中心的全部景色，一切都只是李赫宰纯靠想象都想象不出的景象，李东海去洗澡的时候他趴在落地窗边看了又看，新奇得不得了。

他们在景色一流的落地窗边接吻，拥抱，然后进行了深入的灵魂碰撞。李东海被撞得生疼，眼泪止不住地流，李赫宰问他要不要停下来，他却只是搂紧他摇头，一句话也说不出。  
一切结束已经是凌晨，圣诞节的礼物李东海签收完毕，他心知肚明，这个时候该是他和李赫宰交换礼物的时候了。  
他摸出来一张卡，里面存着足够李赫宰完成学业，足够一家人搬出阴暗的半地下室买下一套客厅向阳的公寓，同时彻底了结李家人夙愿，帮李素拉换肾的钱。

妈妈上午找到他的时候情绪很不稳定，他是傻，却也从来没看过妈妈这样，知道是出了事。已经情绪崩溃的母亲说不出话，只是见了他就用内涵复杂的泪眼望着他，边看边流泪。  
一边好心的李东华替说不出话的继母陈述了事情经过。从李赫宰是怎么通过拉皮条网站认识了李东海，怎么把李东海的心意换成数量可观的现金，又是怎么一步一步把长不大的孩子变成识得情味的男人。  
一切的一切，都是李东华的陷阱，或者说，在所有人都不知情的情况下，大家默契十足地为李东海设计了这个陷阱，看他心甘情愿地掉进去。

包括他的圣诞礼物，价值不菲的圣诞礼物。

李赫宰收到卡片的时候不疑有他，甚至还窃喜，赚的是他，他几乎什么都没付出就从李东海那里得到了一切，钱，很多很多钱，还有李东海更多更多的爱。  
“你到底是不是真的喜欢我？”  
“还是喜欢礼物？”  
李赫宰慌了神，前辈没教过他应对这句话的最佳回答，他只能依照往日的经验搂着李东海：“礼物是你给的，因为喜欢你，所以喜欢你的礼物。”

“那我想你也会喜欢这个圣诞礼物，满足你心愿的，圣诞礼物。”  
到最后李东海还是没能学会跟哥哥一样笑着说带刀子的话，他只能真诚地祝福，至少有一个人收到圣诞礼物的时候能开心。

大约是为了补偿自那之后不再有笑意的弟弟，李东华良心发现一般不再为难那个一直与他争锋相对的继母，他本来就没真的打算拿这娘俩如何，只要他们没有威胁，他不介意花大价钱养着他们。  
失去斗志的女人不肯见不争气的儿子，李东海只要靠近他的房间她都会发怒，朝外扔东西，李东海只能耐心地捡起枕头，送回妈妈床上，抱着憔悴许多的妈妈道歉。  
哥哥身边的“女朋友”换了一拨又一拨，之前那个特别的单眼皮女孩好像也没能留住这颗浪子的心，他依然配合地管每一个带回来的女孩儿喊“嫂子”，依旧听从哥哥的意见起着土气的网名，穿着板正地有些死板的西装风衣，依旧像个长不大的孩子那样说话不留余地，又不懂话里话外。

那些人都在笑他什么，他不知道，也不想知道。

那位前辈彻底退学了，说是被家里人发现了丑事接受不了生了病，只能全家一起搬去别的地方。  
李赫宰一家人也搬家了，父母不用再忍受半地下室的阴暗，他们的新公寓甚至能看到远处的落日，姐姐成功配型移植，李赫宰第一次面试就拿到了一家大公司的offer。  
你看，是不是一切都会好起来？  
他以为一切都会好起来的，但好像他的心从里面坏掉了，可能第一次就掉进李东海咖啡杯里的那半边心再也回不来了。

李东华找到他的时候他心里不太开心，大抵是那些恶俗桥段之后更恶俗的内容，拿了多少钱，离开他的弟弟。  
可李东华并没有这么做，他看了一眼站在面前人模人样的李赫宰，又看了一眼对方确实称得上优秀的简历。  
“可惜我招你来，这个岗位并不能给你积攒太多的工作经验，你唯一要做的事情就是照顾好东海，那孩子是个傻瓜。”  
他确实看不起李赫宰这种出卖灵魂出卖身体就为了换钱的人，在看到李东海当真因为这样“低劣”的人受伤时他觉得很满足，很开心，从李东海的妈妈第一天踏进他家时他就在发誓一定会让这对母子尝尝这样的滋味。  
但李东海确实无辜，无辜到最后他明明什么也没做，却连继续天真下去的资格都失去了。这会儿的良心发现可能迟了些，甚至还是建立在防备的基础之上，但他还是决定为弟弟做点儿什么。

“我不同意。”  
李赫宰拒绝了李东华，这让对方始料未及，后者开出的价码足够诱人，让他照顾李东海也不过是个幽默的说法，李东海有手有脚根本不需要任何人照顾，躺着挣钱居然会被拒绝。  
“我不能，再从东海那里拿走更多了。”  
我根本什么也还不上。

路过那家他之前去换钱的奢侈品回收店的时候已经是晚上，虽然他拒绝了李东华，但是录用他的部门还是决定和他签约，他现在有了份不错的工作，再也不用靠卖这些“礼物”来养活自己了。  
他看到了那条虽然是名牌但是丑得根本卖不出去的礼物了，那条裤子的品牌空有价格没什么知名度，那条李东海第二次看见他就提来的裤子真的很丑，但是看起来真的很暖和。  
他想把它买回来，可即使是二手，那条裤子也不是他现在能负担得起的。问完价格从店里出来，李赫宰有些泄气，缘分这东西没有就是没有，就像他和李东海那样。

公司写字楼旁边就是那家女孩们都爱去打卡的网红店，连李赫宰这样坐不住的人都曾经在里面呆了一下午，真的很漂亮。  
新人总归是要多跑腿的，办公室指明要喝Haru的新品，他也只能硬着头皮重新走进回忆里。  
又是一年圣诞，店里挤满了来打卡拍照的小姑娘，店员们一半在柜台后忙着制作咖啡，另一半忙着布置店里新来的那棵高高的圣诞树。  
他看见李东海站在人群中，手里拎着几个漂亮的装饰品，穿着围裙笑得像个长不大的孩子。

李东海数着哥哥送来的礼物，把那些能挂在树上的小玩意儿统统挂出来。  
一回头，就看见了穿着长款黑色羽绒服的李赫宰，头发又剪短了些，带着细边眼镜挺拔地站在窗边。

李赫宰这个造型一点儿都不像圣诞老人，李东海想。  
但他看见李赫宰朝自己走过来的时候，好像圣诞老人准备的礼物，历经许久，终于重新回到了乖孩子的手上。

于是他决定接住。

——FIN——


End file.
